


All in

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 42





	All in

Bucky x reader x Steve x Sam

Notes: Bucky did not kill Tony’s parents. Civil War did not happen.

Steve had met Bucky in the forties. The two knew they were soul mates when Steve broke his arm and Bucky was suddenly sporting the same injury. Of course, they had to keep it a secret. Soul mates or not for the time their relationship was incredibly taboo.

Sam and Y/N met in 2010 after a friend had introduced them. They knew they were soul mates when Sam slashed his arm when attempting to assemble his wings and Y/N got a matching cut. In 2010 they had nothing to hide.

In 2014 you and Sam were on a run when you tripped over an uneven part of concrete. You weren’t injured apart from some skinned knees which Sam hissed about.

“You just had to trip.” He sighed, helping you up.

“Oh shut up.” You rolled your eyes fondly. “You could be sympathetic to the uncoordinated.”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad.” A blonde man said, jogging over to the two of you, his knees freshly skinned.

If you and Sam were shocked at having another soul mate, you both damn near passed out when you learned of Steve’s first soul mate. You’d only heard stories of multiple people sharing soul mates, but you never thought they were real, until that day.

It was another year before Steve was reunited with Bucky and you and Sam finally got to meet your fourth.

2015

“What’s taking Steve so long?” You wondered aloud, watching Sam move around the kitchen.

“He has a meeting with Fury and Natasha.” Sam reminded you. “And then he is going to pick up dessert.”

“Hopefully it’s something caramel filled.” You groaned, leaning back on the couch before letting out a yelp. “Jesus, Sam.” You said, applying pressure to your bleeding hand.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” He said, applying pressure to his own hand.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” You said, moving into the kitchen and grabbing the first aid kit. “Steve’s going to give you a lecture on being more careful now.”

“I thought that lecture was just for you, you klutz.” He chuckled before hissing as you pressed down on his wound. “I mean I love you and you’re perfect.”

“That’s what I thought you said.” You smirked and finished bandaging his hand.

“Which one of you did it?” Steve yelled as he entered the house.

“Bird brain did it.” You responded as Sam wrapped your hand. “Come to the kitchen and I’ll fix you up.”

“Can you fix someone else up as well?” Steve questioned as he entered the kitchen with a long-haired brunette beside him. A brunette with a bleeding hand.

“Of course.” You smiled. “Nice to finally meet you, Bucky.”

2024

Non-reader POV

“Hey, are you still coming with me today?” Natasha asked, entering Tony’s kitchen behind Pepper.

“Aunty Nat!” Morgan exclaimed, rushing over to the red head. “I missed you.” She said once she was in Natasha’s arms.

“I missed you too, kolibri.” Natasha said, pressing her lips to the girl’s temple. “So, are you coming?” She repeated, turning to the man.

“Don’t hit me when I ask this, but, where are we going?” Tony asked, pouring his wife a cup of coffee.

“We planned to go see Y/N and the boys today.” Natasha reminded him. “If you’ve scheduled other things, you don’t have to worry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I got nothing better to do than see my favorite foursome.” He said. “Do you need me to take Morgan?” He asked his soul mate.

“No, I’ll be fine. Say hi to them for me.” Pepper smiled, taking the young girl out of Natasha’s arms. “Say good bye to Daddy and Aunty Nat.”

“Bye.” Morgan waved.

“How’s everyone settling in at the compound?” Tony asked Natasha as she drove them.

“Pretty well. Bruce and Wanda are working on bringing Vision back and Thor finally worked out a way to contact us.” She said.

“How’s Clint and his family?”

“They’re doing well, they’re all adjusting as well as can be expected but I spoke to Clint last night and he’s just happy to be home. How’s Rhodes?”

“He’s doing pretty great, he finally got Ross off everyone’s ass, so he’s going on vacation.”

“Vacation sounds nice.” Natasha commented with a wistful sigh.

“You know you can go on vacation, right Nat?” Tony asked her. “You’ve done enough Romanoff; you deserve a break.”

“Maybe. Maybe I like being needed.” She smiled. “I remember you having this conversation with them, before it all.”

“Yeah and look at them now, those lucky bitches are retired.”

2017

Tony had thrown another one of his famous parties. The night had been loud and full of drunken people, people no-one really knew. Once the hours became earlier Tony had kicked everyone out except the team.

It was currently three a.m. and everyone was quite intoxicated as they all lounged in various positions.

Y/N was sitting on Bucky’s lap who smiled at her as she fiddled with his hair and Steve had his head on Sam’s shoulder as he laughed at Clint’s story.

“You’re a bigger idiot sometimes than Steve.” Bucky smirked.

“That’s uncalled for, you jerk.” Steve said. Steve had indulged in some of Thor’s mead and everyone had noticed he was acting different, more laid back, more relaxed.

“You love me.” Bucky smiled.

“Not anymore. Only Y/N and Sam get my love.” He said, snuggling into Sam’s side.

“Oh, you’re wasted aren’t you, Stevie?” Sam smiled, playing with the ends of the blonde’s hair.

“Well, I love you Buck.” Y/N said loudly, her own intoxication levels quite high. “Doesn’t matter if Steve doesn’t give you his love, you got mine.” She said, peppering the brunettes face with kisses.

“No, she’s wasted.” Tony laughed. After Steve had introduced Y/N and Sam to the team, Tony had become quick friends with the women and he always found it amusing to watch the women drink.

“You’re drunk more than I have.” The woman slurred, pressing her face into Bucky’s shoulder.

“The difference baby girl, is that this is like water to him.” Sam chuckled. Tony flipped the bird at the man in response.

“Let’s just agree that everyone’s drunk, except Bruce and spider boy, and leave it at that.” Natasha said, shaking her head. “I need a vacation.”

“Hm, a vacation sounds nice.” Bucky hummed, tangling his fingers in Y/N’s hair. “Don’t feel like I’ve had one of those in a century.”

“We could go to the beach, lay water side all day. I could get behind that.” Sam nodded.

“Why don’t you go then?” Tony asked. “Take that vacation, take longer than a vacation. The four of you have done plenty.”

“One day, Tony. We’ll go one day.” Steve said after exchanging looks with each of his soul mates.

2024

“When did you raid a florist?” Tony asked, looking at the back seat which was teaming with different flower arrangements. “Seriously, how did I not notice this before?”

“Because you’re blind. It’s your age.” Natasha smirked.

“Rude. No one else would treat me like this.” He grumbled.

“Yes they would.” She grinned. “Alright let’s do this.” Natasha said as they pulled up.

“Do you need a minute?” Tony asked her.

“Do you?” She fired back with no real fire.

“No I came here with Pepper a couple weeks ago, I got it all out then.” He explained, staring out the front window. “It felt good.”

“I shouldn’t even be here, Tony.” She murmured. “I died on that rock, I accepted it. I shouldn’t be here.”

“We all were rocked by the snap, Nat. Things have happened, things we can’t change.” Tony said. “I’ve been through this before, this feeling of only being alive for a purpose and it’s not real. Steve’s been through, Y/N, Bucky, Sam, me, it happens. And all of us will tell you, you’re alive for you and you only. There is no other reason.”

“You’re right.”

“I wish I were recording that; no-one’ll ever believe me when I say you admitted I was right.” Tony said.

“Shut up.” Natasha laughed, hitting him lightly on the arm. “Alright, let’s actually do this.” She said, unbuckling her seat belt.

2022

Reader POV

“We got really lucky.” You said, running your fingers through Steve’s hair. “And I know you feel guilty about that but this is not a punishment.”

“That’s not what I think at all.” Steve said, looking up at you. “It’s just when I talk to these people and they’re all distraught because they’ve lost families and soul mates, all I can think to myself is; ‘Thank God that’s not me.’ I can’t help but feel guilty.”

“It’s normal to think these kinds of things, to be grateful nothing has happened.” Sam told him, sitting on the bed next to you both. “Everyone in this room has suffered more than we ever should have and we deserve something good.” He said as Bucky sat next to him.

“Steve, you are one of the best men I know. You have worked your ass off to save this country, this world, hell this universe. While not everything you’ve done has turned out the way you wanted, you have saved so many people. You are allowed to feel guilty for those you couldn’t, but you are also allowed to feel  
grateful for having survived.” Bucky told him.

“I just wish I could do more.” Steve sighed.

“And that’s why we love you.” Sam said, laying down so he was spooning Steve. “Because you are so selfless.”

“Even if it borders on stupidity most of the time.” Bucky added, situating himself behind Sam.

“You always do the right thing, Stevie. We trust you.” You smiled, still playing with his hair.

“I love you three.” Steve murmured. “I don’t know what I’d do without you all.”

“We love you too, Stevie.” You said.

“Till the end of the line, we’re all in.”

2023

“We’re losing, again.” You said, shooting another of Thanos’s men.

In the span of an hour, you’d managed to travel back in time, lost one of your own, gain all the stones and snap everyone back to life. But Thanos had attacked, the building had blown and now you were losing.

Everyone was pinned down or injured in some way, you wondered if you would survive this.

“We’re not going to lose. We’ve fought too hard for this.” Sam grunted.

“Sam you and Steve are too optimistic for your own good.” Bucky chuckled humorlessly.

“Carol’s down.” Steve reported. “Thor’s down.” He added before getting knocked down. You were the only one in the area and while Tony attacked and distracted him you snatched the glove.

“I’ve got the glove.” You said into the coms. “Oh, shit I’ve got the glove.”

“What do we do?” Sam asked as he and Bucky joined your side, Steve struggling over to the three of you.

“I’ve only got one plan, and it doesn’t end well for us.” Steve said, standing beside you all.

“We don’t have any other options so share with the class.” Bucky said, shooting those who were racing towards the four of you.

“Put the glove on, Y/N.” Steve told you, throwing the hammer. “Put the glove on and snap.” 

“That’ll kill you three, not just me.” You shook your head. “Think this through Steve.”

“We don’t have another choice.” He told you.

“We’ve done enough. We might make it through this but if we don’t. We’ve done enough.” Sam said.

“It’s your choice, kitten.” Bucky told you. “Whatever you decide we’re all in.”

A loud yell directed your attention back to Thanos. The man had thrown Tony away from him and was staring at the four of you.

“You can’t stop me. I am inevitable.” He yelled before, running towards you. Without another thought you shoved the glove onto your hand. A small cry left your lips as the power coursed through you and your knees buckled.

Sam held onto you as you smirked at the titan.

“And we’re the avengers.” You said before raising your hand high and snapping. All around you people began to disintegrate and you managed to stand long enough to see the purple titan turn to dust before you fell to the ground, all three of your boys around you.

All four of you were touching each other in some way as the team rushed over.

Tilting your head upwards, a small smile twitching the corners of your lips, you used the last of your strength to say;

“I love you. I love all three of you.”

Their murmured responses were the last thing you heard before the world went black.

2 days later

Non-reader POV

After the joint funerals of Steve Rogers, Y/N L/N, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanoff, everyone had gone back to Tony’s house. It was there Bruce had volunteered to return the stones.

“Are you ready, big green?” Tony asked, with Peter beside him. The rest of the Avengers and their families nearby.

“As I’ll ever be.” He replied.

“3, 2, 1.” Tony said before sending Bruce back in time. “And returning in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” He said but Bruce did not reappear.

“Where is he, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked as the billionaire fiddled with the machines.

“I don’t know kid.” Tony replied.

“Tony.” Clint spoke up. “There.” He said, pointing to the lake. Everyone looked to the lake to see Bruce walking back towards them, with a woman beside him.

“The guardian said, four souls were sacrificed and that mine was no longer needed.” Natasha said before any of the stunned people could speak. “He said, they wish us the best for our futures.”

2024

Natasha and Tony stood in front the four gravestones of their family. The flowers Natasha brought covered the surrounding area and provided color that the four would have loved.

Neither said anything as they stood there, Tony’s arm around Natasha’s shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder.

“I wish they could know we’re doing alright.” Natasha murmured after an eternity.

“They know.” Tony assured her. “They all know.” He added, staring at the plaque that laid in front of all their graves.

Bucky Barnes, Y/N L/N, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, soul mates. Friends. Family. Heroes.


End file.
